


Those rainy days in Derry

by ILikeSoManyFandoms



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Derry, Evil Creatures, Gen, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship, Rainy Days, Storm drains, Violence, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeSoManyFandoms/pseuds/ILikeSoManyFandoms
Summary: Lily looks at the clock after watching the local news on TV, it's 08:50 pm and Halloween is closing in. She sighs as she gets dressed to meet up with her best friend who lives a few blocks away from her. She gets her blue raincoat since it's raining heavily and starts to get going to her friends house to prepare for Halloween night. But only did she know there was an evil, eldritch creature lurking from the overflowing storm drains ...





	1. The storm drain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work so I hope you guys will like it, if you do please feel free to leave kudos and a nice comment :3  
> PS: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there is wrong spelling from time to time.

Lily looks up at the clock on the wall next to her, it reads 08:50 pm and she shrugs. She has been watching the local news and weather reports of Derry  for the past hour. Besides the usual child missings that have been going on lately and the heavy storm coming over Derry there has been nothing new.

Lily gets up and stretches her back and legs and goes to the kitchen to grab some water, until she notices the tap in the kitchen sink dripping. She goes over and closes it completely. 'That's weird" she says as she heads over to the hallway to get her raincoat. She laughs because it's been a gift from her best friend for her birthday last week and it's like she knew there would be a heavy storm coming over.

She gets into the blue raincoat and puts her feet in her wellies and puts the now half empty glass of water back in the kitchen. Lily pulls the hood of her raincoat over her head and heads outside, locking the front door. "Is this rain ever going to end?" she mumbles to herself when halfway towards her friend. They are planning a Halloween night for when it finally arrives.

As she keeps walking she is certain of hearing a little kid scream in the storm drain across the street but it's hard to tell because of the sound of the rain. Lily stand still to listen but the screaming stopped and she shrugs and smiles "This must all be my imagination, probably because Halloween is closing in". She's just one street away from her friend now and she can already see the safe and cosy house welcoming her in the distance.

But then she hears a raspy voice saying "Hiya! How are you?". Lily jumps a little not knowing where this voice came from, "Down here!" she hears the voice say again. It comes from the storm drain 3 meters behind her. "H- Hello?!" Lily murmurs to the storm drain. "Why don't you come closer?" the voice said. She follows and kneels in front of the storm drain looking around if no one is actually watching her doing this crazy stuff.

As she leans closer a white face pops up right in front of her. Lily jumps backwards a little bit before examing what has showed up in front of her. It appears to look like some sort of clown, bright blue eyes, orange puffy hair, bright red paint on his lips as well as two red lines going across its face over its eyes and to top it off it has these 2 buck tooth as front teeth. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" he asks, sniffing the air. "I'm fine, what are you doing here and who are you?" Lily asks the stranger.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown and the wind blew me in here together with the rest of the circus" he says and she hears the faint sound of bells jingling when he said his name. "Well alright ... I need to get going now!" Lily tells him with a faint panic in her voice. "Don't you want a balloon Lily? As a goodbye gift" he says as he reaches out a red balloon towards her. "No I'm good" she says not thinking about the fact this stranger knows her name. "Well, happy early Halloween!" Lily shouts as she backs away from the clown in the storm drain. As she walks away with a slight panic coming over her, Pennywise says "Be careful around these drains, you might end up floating!" while his eyes turned bright yellow. Lily could barely hear it but she ran to her friend's house that was now a few meters away before knocking on the door.

Her best friend opened the door and she rushes inside before he could even say hello. "Are you alright Lily? You look like you've just seen a ghost" he asks. After catching her breath she says "Yeah I'm fine, there was just a lot of rain and I wanted to get inside as soon as possible. Let's get started on the planning for Halloween right?!". He nods and smiles while looking in the distance before closing his front door.


	2. Halloween night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has finally arrived at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited to post this because I was waiting for Halloween to arrive! Happy Halloween everyone :)

It's Halloween, finally. Lily has arrived at Jacobs house, her best friend without any problems or weird encounters. The storm has finally stopped and there are only few rain drops falling from the trees now and then, Derry is returning in its normal state again, quiet with a pinch of mystery.

The Derry police department has lifted the curfew for tonight only so that the trick or treaters can get their prey going from door to door. The doorbell of Jacobs house rings. "That must be our very first rebel of the day!" Jacobs says out loud to no one in particular while heading for the door. "TRICK OR TREAT!!!!" three little kids at the age of presumably 8 yell in choir. Jacob offers a bowl with all sorts of candy to the three kids and they pick what they like the most and head off to the house next door. "Happy Halloween!" Jacob shouts back at them.

The hours pass and it's already 09.20 pm, most trick or treaters are already at home, celebrating their victory and worrying their parents about possible sugar rushes. As Lily and Jacob are talking the doorbell goes off once more. "Must be a late bird" Jacob sighs and stands up to get to the door. As he opens it, there is no one to be seen. "Hello?! Do you want candy or not?'" Jacobs shouts at his front yard to no one in particular. When no one pops up he closes his front door again and laughs, "Probably some teenagers trying to have some old fashioned fun ringing doorbells". But Lily was all that time looking outside to see where the buggers were hiding, only to see a red balloon fly away across the street, no one to be seen.

"Wanna go for a walk in the forest, Lily?" Jacob asks after an awkward silence. "The forest? Now? It's pitch black outside and it might start raining!"  Lily says. "C'mon you old git, since when did you get so boring? It's Halloween Lily and we're adults, I'm sure we'll be fine and there is the two of us." Jacob smirks. "Well alright then but don't start picking on me when it starts to rain!" she says. They both walk outside with Jacob locking his front door and they head off to the nearby forest trail.

"I remember we used to do this all summer long, Lily. Do you remember as well, walking here in the dark green forests, birds chirping all around us, till the leaves start to fall down when fall was closing in?" Jacob murmurs. "Off course I do you silly, we grew up here nearly enough plus I mostly remember us playing hide and seek in these." she says as answer. "You know what? You wanna go for a game of hide and seek right now? I'll go hide and you go searching for me. Count to 20 and you'll never find me." Jacob tells Lily with a smirk. "Well why not, if something happens just shout alright?" Lily says to Jacob.

As Lily turns her back to Jacob and closes her eyes she starts counting to 20, Jacob's footsteps fading away slowly but surely. "20! I'll come and get you!" Lily shouts out loud after a while. She starts to rumble through all nearby bushes and looking behind trees to catch a glimpse of Jacobs bright red jacket. After searching for nearly 2 minutes she finally notices something red behind a bush so she heads over shouting "I found you!". But to her surprise it was not Jacob she found, it was a red balloon, floating happily next to the bush with a single string attached to it.

"That's odd" she mumbles to herself. "Jacob come out wherever you are! I wanna go home now it's getting a little bit cold out here!".  After not hearing a response, she started to look around shouting his name until she hears footsteps behind her and she turns around. But there is no one behind her. "Jacob this is not funny, show yourself!" she yells in slight panic.

"I'm here Lily!" she hears Jacob shouting in the distance. As Lily heads over towards the sound of his voice there is no one to be found yet again. "This is totally not funny anymore Jacob!" Lily yells in fear now.

"I can smell you, Lily" she hears a familiar voice say behind the tree next to her, but it's not Jacobs. "Show yourself!" Lily says yells at the tree, and a tall clown appears from behind it, with an evil grin on its face. "Hello Lily" it says.

"You again? Pennywise was it? What do you even want from me?! Stop following me around or maybe help me find Jacob! You creep!!" she shouts to Pennywise whose grin turns into a weird giggle. "Now, now Lily is that how you greet people, that's not very nice is it?" Pennywise says pouting his blood red lips.

"Only to people who scare the shit out of me, clown" she hisses at him. Pennywise is grinning again and just standing there staring at Lily. Lily could have swore she saw his eyes flickering from bright blue to yellow and back in a blink of an eye. "Well if you are just gonna stand here watching me like a pervert then I'm going to go and see where Jacob is myself" she says. "Oh oh oh oh, well who says I haven't seen him then? I didn't hear anyone say it?" Pennywise says smiling with mischief in his eyes.

"Whatever" Lily says rolling her eyes and backing away to get out of the forest, back to her friend's house who has probably pranked her and is sitting there waiting for her to get back with a big smile on his stupid face. "Don't you want a balloon then Lily?" Pennywise asks walking closer to her. "I'm not in the mood for a balloon now, Pennywise" she hisses. He keeps walking closer to her until he is way to close in her comfort zone. "Is this the part where I get brutally murdered on Halloween night in a forest by a killer clown? Now that must be a good news header." she laughs with a vicious undertone.

"Nope" Pennywise says, "not yet". Lily backs away but she finds herself pressing against a tree. "Back off that's close enough, clown." "You know Lily, I can smell your fear dripping of you, like a melting ice cream, so sweet. I can almost taste it." Pennywise growls at her and closing in even further. As Lily tries to run away, Pennywise open his mouth showing rows upon rows of razor sharp  teeth. "Let me goooooo !!!!!" she yells but it's not helping. She knees him, pushes him but nothing helps. Tears start rolling down her face.

Pennywise opens his mouth even further until there are 3 small lights visible, deep in his throat. _It's so beautiful_ , Lily thinks to herself as she keeps staring at these mysterious lights. All her fear goes away in the blink of an eye as she drifts away in a deep and dark slumber.


	3. The cold sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, the very long wait, I was very busy with ... let's say life.

It's cold, drafty even, a dark place with no life to be seen. Lily opens here eyes slowly, flickering them to make her vision sharp again. It's all so blurry, what happened, how long has she been like this? As these questions rise she sees unfamiliar shadows rising everywhere. "Where am I?" she asks to no one in particular. After a while she notices that she is not looking the right way, she is upside down, but there is no rope attached to her feet, nowhere to be seen. She is _floating_.

As she starts shaking of fear, trembling so hard it almost feels like she is going to tremble out of her skin, she sees something in the distance, a familiar object. No, no, it is not an object, it is a person floating as well, how is this possible?! Lily starts yelling at the person but to no avail, the person appears to be unconscious or even worse, _dead_.

"All right Lily, focus because crying is not going to help at all, try to remember", but it had seemed such a long time ago, it felt like almost a year. "A forest? Jacob? JACOB?!" Lily started yelling Jacobs name with the very last power she had. Nothing happened, no response, only the cold drippings of bad smelling water on her from the dark ceiling above her. "Lights, _lights_ , there were lights!" Lily yelled. The last thing I saw were lights, bright yellow lights, like stars flickering in the night. But where did these mysterious lights come from? The sky? A flashlight? A clown?! "It was a clown?!" Lily exclaimed, with the name of Pennywise, the very same clown that was in the storm drain back then.

 _I need to get away from here, but where am I, it smells like shit here, piss and something else, something rotten?_ Her heart starts to beat faster and faster as she realizes where she might be. THE SEWERS. "Help, help!!! Get me out of here!" She yelled but no one heard her, except one person, one thing, a creature from outer galaxy.

"Help, help, help!!!" It repeated after her. "You have been out for awhile little human." Pennywise said. "Let me go, you creepy clown, or I will call the police!" Lily screamed still upside down. "Now, now Lily you really aren't that nice, are you? Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Pennywise said with prowled lips. "Look at that person over there, what was his name again? Jason, Jackson, Jerry? Oh oh oh I think it was _Jacob_ , now I remember." Pennywise said with the most evil grin you can ever imagine. "He used to struggle against me alot and then I ended it, very slooooowww." Pennywise smirked as he said those last words. "W-what have you done?" Lily asked with the first tears forming at her eyelids. "What have I done? I let him float! Isn't that fun, and that is exactly what I am planning on doing with you as well, yes, yes, very slow, until the last drop of fear." He exclaimed.

 _Screaming like a little pig, a little, dirty, meaty and bloody pig. Begging for his life as I sucked all of his beautiful fear out of him. And then all his life. What you see there are the remainings of Jacob, your Jacob and it is all your fault Lily, you didn't listen to ol' Pennywise here and this is what happens when you don't listen to me!._ All these words hit Lily in the face like a sharp knife.

" _Kill me_ " Lily said, now without fear, no stress, no emotion. Pennywise was a little confused now. "Kill me, clown." Lily said again and looked straight into his eyes, as bright yellow as the stars during a clear night. "No use now, no fear, not tasty." Penny said with anger. "I'm not scared of you Pennywise, not anymore, because I was taught that monsters don't exist, they only exist in our minds and that's why I am not afraid, you are not real, you are just a terrible nightmare to scare little kids ." Lily said. Pennywise smirked. "Oh yes I am a nightmare, but I am very much _real_ Lily, a real nightmare, you'll see." And that was the last thing Lily heard before she went into a long, cold slumber again. 


End file.
